A una cebolla
by Viko W
Summary: "Jin colocó la cebolla sobre la tabla..." y así Namjoon entró en crisis. *One-shot NamJin*


**Disclaimer: **el siguiente fanfic, como el formato lo indica, es una historia ficticia hecha por un fan y para fans.

El presente one-shot es un NamJin.

…**..**

**A una cebolla**

Jin colocó la cebolla sobre la tabla, blandiendo el mango del cuchillo hacia él.

— ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué?

Nam miró el filo de la hoja y luego de la cebolla a Jin.

—¿Quieres que corte la cebolla? —preguntó extrañamente consternado. El mayor depositó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¡Pues claro que-!—Jin se giró, mirando en todas direcciones—¿Estamos grabando un "run"? —y clavó los ojos en los de Joon. —¡No!

Namjoon respingó ante aquel despliegue de aspavientos. Aquella actitud por el fruto de una hortaliza resultaba poco justificable.

—Hey, sólo preguntaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pareció que intentara decirte que abrazaras a la cebolla y te la llevaras a dormir?

RM frunció el ceño.

—Claro que-

—¡Exacto! —Jin se volvió hacia la cebolla, asió de nuevo el cuchillo y dando una violenta y certera cuchillada la dividió en dos perfectas mitades. Namjoon le vio perplejo. Las amargas palabras que había pensado dirigirle perdieron su camino, atorándose en su garganta. De pronto Jin le pareció muy capaz de abrirle la cabeza de un tajo con siquiera articular una sílaba. La hoja de acero en la mano del mayor resplandeció malignamente. …. .Jin comenzó a cortar enérgicamente una de las mitades, la mano que la sostenía parecía peligrar con cada nuevo corte que se hundía entre las blancas capas. Le oyó mascullar un par de cosas al tiempo en que gruesas lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Nam, nervioso, echó un vistazo a la puerta. —¿Qué otra cosa voy a querer que le hagas a una cebolla? ¿Eh? ¡Aparte de cortarla! —un sonido seco igual a un hachazo hizo eco en la cocina. Volvió la vista al mayor, el enorme cuchillo se hallaba incrustado en la tabla para picar. Jin forcejeó un poco para sacarlo antes de volver a masacrar el resto de la cebolla. RM pasó saliva con dificultad, notándose las piernas repentinamente envaradas. En cuestión de segundos el ambiente se había tornado aterrador. Lo bizarro que resultaba que Jin hubiese perdido la cordura por un vegetal sólo hacía la escena más pavorosa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando los hombros de Jin comenzaron a temblar. Lo vio encorvarse sobre la mesa, pausando su labor, el rostro quedó oculto tras su largo flequillo. Nam sintió que los pies se le adherían al piso. Jin permaneció en silencio por lo que a Namjoon se le antojó una eternidad. Desde allí podía ver la mitad blancuzca del bulbo aún intacto que le miraba con invisibles ojos acusadores, reprochándole el desastroso estado del mayor. Joon, con el estómago vuelto plomo, contempló durante aquel tortuoso lapso de tiempo como la estilizada figura de Jin se estremecía. Sólo hasta que vio las piernas del mayor doblarse, las suyas se activaron como resortes, impulsándolo hacia el frente. Fue como salir de una espesa bruma de irrealidad. Sujetó a Jin por la cintura mientras éste echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Por un instante, Namjoon creyó que Jin se ahogaba, tenía el rostro congestionado con la boca abierta y los ojos apretados. Los tendones del cuello saltaban a la vista, tensos como gruesos cables. Apenas un momento de terrible consternación hasta registrar aquella expresión en la enrojecida cara de Jin_._ La risa histérica estalló, azotando sus oídos cual bofetada. Namjoon, sintiéndose increíblemente enfadado (¿cómo pudo creerse semejante reacción por parte de _mamá?)_, intentó apartarse tan sólo para fallar torpemente al chocar contra el banco del desayunador. Trastabilló, sujetándose del talle del mayor y antes de siquiera notarlo, Jin le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Si alguien hubiese entrado en aquel preciso instante el grado de malinterpretación habría sido bochornoso. Con el fin de evitar una aparatosa caída, Joon había echado el cuerpo hacia adelante, recargando el peso sobre la pierna derecha, extremidad que ahora se encontraba separando las piernas de Jin, mientras que sus manos todavía aferraban la delgada cintura de éste. A Jin parecía importarle un bledo todo aquello (o él le estaba otorgando demasiada relevancia), pues sus brazos aún se hallaban descansado sobre los hombros del más alto. El enfado, nacido apenas un instante atrás se había disipado, dando paso a una estúpida turbación.

Namjoon miró alarmado la puerta, esperando encontrar a uno de los chicos mirarlo escandalizado: _Hyun, tu pierna, ¿qué le haces a Jin? ¡Estás tocándole el trasero!_ ¡No!, no lo hacía, sólo era su cintura, ¡su cintura! Entonces, como si Jin leyera el pensamiento le soltó. Fue un breve respiro, sus cuerpos se distanciaron menguando el _nerviosismo_ infundado en Joon tan sólo para segundos después volver a encontrarse.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara! —exclamó entre risas para seguidamente clavar el rostro en el pecho del más alto. Namjoon sintió la piel erizársele. Ahora Jin había optado por sujetarle de los bíceps mientras escondía el rostro contra su pecho. El cálido aliento del mayor se coló por la delgada tela de su camisa activando cada posible terminación nerviosa en sus pectorales. Nam experimentó una leve sacudida, presa de un pánico irracional. Se tensó e intentó apartar a Jin mientras le llamaba atropelladamente por su nombre. La fricción de la cara contra su cuerpo había comenzado a producirle sensaciones raras en el estómago. RM Logró que le liberara los brazos pero inmediatamente Jin pasó los suyos por los costados, envolviéndole en un apretado abrazo. —¡Namjoon! ¡Oh~, tu cara!…— La risa se vio amortiguada contra su pecho, sintió la respiración de Jin caliente y húmeda chocando contra su piel, como si la camisa no existiera. RM apretó los labios hasta convertir su boca en una línea.

Nunca había sido muy dado al contacto físico con el resto. Le era hasta cierto punto algo incómodo saberse el único que levantaba aquella barrera. Nadie ponía muchos reparos a la hora de mostrarse afectuoso, tanto frente a las cámaras como en ausencia de ellas. Namjoon, simplemente no se concebía capaz de lograrlo, al menos no al grado de Jimin, quien en ocasiones lucía como otro apéndice en el pecho o espalda de Tae. Esa cercanía que aparentaba cruzar el límite de la amistad pero que no llegaba a hacerlo le ponía un _poco_ nervioso. Ni siquiera Suga manifestaba incomodidad al respecto; de vez en cuando él también rozaba esa peligrosa franja al sentarse sobre el regazo de Hoseok sin motivo particular. Jungkook por otro lado parecía gustar de pisotear esa línea con malicioso goce, especialmente en conciertos (la oreja de Jimin daba fe de ello). Y luego estaba él, entrando en silencioso pánico con Jin contra su cuerpo, riendo en medio de la cocina con restos de cebolla en una mano. Llevaban años de conocerse, años y aun así, tenerlo tan cerca -prácticamente encima- le producía una sensación confusa. Como si él se tratara de un ladrón que robaba la confianza de Jin. Namjoon estremeció ante la idea. En cosa de minutos había pasado de la perplejidad al temor y del enfado a la confusión. Namjoon se sintió abrumado. Había dentro de él tantas emociones bullendo como anillos en los dedos de Jimin. Una analogía así le habría arrancado una sonrisa de no estar ahogándose en un dilema moral. _¿Uh?_ Sus engranes mentales giraron a una velocidad vertiginosa, procesando aquella desastrosa posibilidad: ¿Moral? ¿De eso iba todo? Nam sintió que le faltaba el aire. _Oh, no, no, eso no_. La franja apareció en su mente, roja como hierro candente. Una película mental, similar a un compilado de videos, se reprodujo en cuestión de segundos: Jin acudiendo a él en busca de protección a causa de una mantarraya, Jin pidiéndole ser abrazado por el bien de un reto, así como el beso en la mejilla producto de una penalidad, besos voladores, incontables abrazos… Namjoon sintió las piernas flaquearle. Aquel pensamiento derivó en uno incluso más alarmante: la imagen de él mismo pisando la delgada línea roja._ Tal vez es así, Joonie. Tal vez quieres cru-_

—¡NO!

"… _y por eso le temes."_

Nam sepultó aquella perturbadora línea de pensamientos, escapando angustioso igual que lo hacía de niño al cerrar la puerta del cobertizo en casa, temeroso de que el monstruo que habitaba en aquella habitación le atrapara. Oyó la risa de Jin remitir.

— ¿Nam? —lo miró borrando los últimos vestigios de la sonrisa en su rostro. RM le devolvió la mirada.

Jin le abrazaba aún.

Hasta ese momento no había notado lo mucho que le transpiraban las manos. Tampoco lo tenso que tenía el abdomen.

— No fue gracioso—dijo al fin con expresión cansada. Jin separó los labios, los volvió a juntar y se alejó unos pasos. Namjoon sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, su cabeza empezó a despejarse.

— Lo siento, yo… lo siento Nam. Bueno, pensé que sería divertido.

Ahí estaba _mamá_, disculpándose, con lágrimas secas en la cara y el cabello apenas revuelto por la fricción contra su camisa. Nam lo miró sintiéndose agotado, había montado en una montaña rusa de emociones tan sinuosa que le daba la impresión de haberse caído en el algún punto. Jin le sonrió entre culpable y satisfecho, esperando ser disculpado, ajeno a todo el conflicto interno desencadenado por su causa. Joon sacudió la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa. _Déjalo ya, no importa_, pero las palabras no salieron, en su lugar los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Jin abrió los suyos como platos.

Namjoon se echó a reír.

—Es la cebolla, maldita sea. Jin, regaste el zumo por todo mi cuello.

**Fin.**

Con amor, para levantarle el ánimo a todo A.R.M.Y. enfermo de resfriado (también para quienes estén bien de salud).


End file.
